


Forgive me Father for I have sinned

by donnadekarenfic



Category: Star Trek: 2009
Genre: Angst, F/M, Religious Themes & References, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnadekarenfic/pseuds/donnadekarenfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Spock's a priest and Nyota has a dirty confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: I wrote this one shot for a priest prompt in a meme. Contains sexual content. If you like Spock/Uhura fic, check out the Live Journal S/U request comm at (su_fic_request). It has a request meme. Thank You  
> **  
>  Disclaimer: I do not own nor make profit from this work of fiction. All characters and shows/movies are Copyrighted by their respective owners.
> 
> Readers: You have my permission to save, download, rec, link, and distribute my fic even if my journal is deleted. All I ask is that you credit. Thank You.

The Chapel bells of Starfleet Academy rang, signaling that it was noon. Cadet Uhura ran to the chapel wooden doors and opened one to slip inside. It was empty inside and her footsteps echoed through. She sighed and made her way to the confession both.

"Father, are you there?" She asked. The window slid open and she looked towards the screen.

"Yes my child, I am here." A familiar voice sounded. "You sound as if you are distressed."

"Yes, yes I am Father. Forgive me for I have sinned. I've sinned repeatedly."

Spock studied the screen in disbelief. Nytoa Uhura was his top student. Her grades were flawless just like her records. She was one to never get into trouble so to her that she had sinned was perplexing.

"Tell me what is wrong my child."

"I desire a man I know I cannot have. He's beautiful, perfect in every way. He's such a gentleman and more intelligent than all the guys in school. I love the way he looks, the way his brown eyes make me melt every time he stares at me." Uhura rested her head back against the booth and closed her eyes. "His voice is smooth as silk. I find myself, constantly staring at his lips, watching the way they move and wondering how they would feel against my lips, my breast and in between my legs."

Spock shifted uncomfortably in his chair. His sweaty palms rested on his knees, his fingers digging in.

"I wonder what it's like to lick the tip of his pointy ears with my hot tongue while feeling his breath upon my neck."

Uhura's breathing quickened as he listened. She struggled with her words and he soon realized what was going on. Uhura was fingering herself in the booth next to him; fantasize about the very man she was confessing to. Did she know it was him? Could she have known?

"My child, we must learn to resist our primal urges." Spock said his mouth dry. Sweat was starting to form on his fore head.

"I'm trying. I'm trying so hard. It's just the thought, the thought of him in between my legs, his cock deep inside of me. I want it so bad. I find myself staring at his crotch during linguistics class. I leave so wet just thinking about him. I love when he touches me, when our hands brush when he's giving me papers. I want to feel every inch of his skin. I want to run my hands down his back as he's making love to me. Father, how do I get these thoughts out of my mind? Every day, every night, I think of him." She continued.

"Who, who are you thinking about my child?" He asked.

He could hear her squirm in the booth next to him. He heard light moans and closed his eyes as if trying to think of something else. Her breathing was erratic and he knew she was close.

"My child?" He asked again when he got no response.

"SPOCK!" Uhura moaned loudly as she came. "I…I think of Spock." She said in a whisper as she caught her breath.

It took all of his Vulcan and human control to not just go in there and let her have him. The tightness in his jeans made it increasingly uncomfortable to sit. He was lost for words. What was he going to tell her? He thought about telling her to avoid whoever the man was before he found out that HE was the object of her affections.

"Meditate; concentrate on not letting your desire get the best of you. It will get easier in time."

"I hope so. Are you here at this time often?" She asks.

"Yes, I am."

"Great. I found this very relieving. Getting things off my chest before his class would be very helpful. So I'll come by again Father. Thank you so much."

He heard the booth close and the sound of her footsteps fading. Knowing what he knew now, this was going to make every day facing Uhura insanely difficult. Spock couldn't think about that now. Deep meditation was in order and a cold shower so that he could keep his mind focused for teaching his Linguistics class in an hour, a class where he knows she will be present.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N: I didn't plan on extending this one shot but felt an explanation was in order as to why he was a priest. It was a prompt, it shouldn't matter how it happens as long as it happens. Don't read too much into it. Just enjoy.**   
> **If you like Spock/Uhura fic, check out the Live Journal S/U request comm at (su_fic_request). It has a request meme. Thank You**

Spock interlocked his fingers behind his back as he walked through his empty classroom. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. He decided that if he just let things as they were, her not knowing and him not telling, things would be fine. Spock had no idea he would run into this predicament by being a volunteer Chapel minster. He figured he'd just advise students on mundane problems, nothing too dramatic. Uhura made things problematic.

As usual, she was the first to arrive alone. She walked in clutching her books in her hands. With a bright smile she walked up to him.

"Good afternoon Professor Spock. I look forward to your review on today's lesson because I had trouble with a few passages." She confessed.

Spock's brow arched slightly. The idea of her of all people to have anything in his class didn't seem plausible.

"We have a few minutes before class officially begins if you would like to review the material together." He said, his voice its usual calm.

"Great." Her hair swung to her shoulders as she turned around and placed her books on his desk. Spock's eyes watched as silky strands fell towards her back. Uhura held the PADD in her hands and Spock reached for it. Their fingers brushed causing Uhura to smile. "I'm having problems with some of the conjugations here and down here." She said as she pointed to the text with her stylus.

Spock looked over the text in question. Uhura moved closer and studied the text with him. They were very much cheek to cheek yet not touching. Spock could feel the heat of her body. Her scent which smelled like honey suckle invaded his senses. It was so tempting to close his eyes and breathe in everything about her.

"This is impressive given that you've derived so much from the context clues alone. When translating, you have to keep in mind the noun in that sentence for it determines what form the verb is going to take." He spoke without looking to her, keeping his eyes on the PADD.

"I can't believe I forgot that." She said and sighed. Spock turned his full attention to her by turning to face her. This was when he finally noticed how close they really were. Uhura's nerves made her swallow and then lick her lips. Spock's eyes made their way to those moist lips and lingered. Returning his gaze to her brown eyes, he could tell that they were dilating. Never had he been so close to her and concluded that he found her to be completely captivating. Spock's brows furrowed slightly as if fighting something.

"There has been a lot going on at the Academy. It's easy for one to get distracted."

Uhura nodded in agreement and placed the PADD on top of her other books.

"You don't know the half of it." She said in a whisper as she took her books and made her way to her seat. Her statement was not lost to his ears. Class flowed smoothly except for one thing; they locked eyes more frequently than usual.

 _"This definitely was going to be problematic, problematic indeed."_ Spock thought.


End file.
